


A Comfort In Weakness

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: Henry's running from the nightmares that have invaded. Hyde offers some comfort.
Kudos: 28





	A Comfort In Weakness

Hyde’s POV

I was running after Jekyll as he left the party, following him through the mirrors and over the walls. I had to catch up with him. He was breaking. This was worse than anything I’ve ever done. I had unleashed his deepest and greatest fears. Henry was breaking because of me and if I didn’t calm him down, he was going to shatter and go crazy. I couldn’t let that happen to us. I cared for him, even if it seemed like I didn’t, I cared. I had gone too far. If I let him break then I would be the sane one. I wasn’t ready for the responsibility of a caretaker. He had people who needed him and It wasn’t just me. I couldn’t let all those people down by doing nothing. 

I went through a crack in the open door before it closed. 

“Woah.” I saw people dressed in white nightshirts, some chained like dogs, some muzzled like dogs. They were moaning, crying out, some ghostly hands reached out for him. He looked terrified. It was time to do something about this. 

I stepped out of the mirror and charged through all of them to stand in front of Jekyll. I stood up tall and started to defend Henry.

“Hey you idiots, leave him alone. The only one who even deserves to make him feel horrible about himself is me.” I pointed to the mirror. “Get back in Henry's mind, right now!”

They all stood there and didn’t move. I swept my glare over all of them, daring them to pick a fight with me. The ghostly Moreau was the first to move. He walked to the mirror, looked back at the others and motioned them to follow him in. One by one they did until Jekyll and I were the only ones left in the room. 

I let out the breath I was holding. Now I had to explain this to Henry and hope he wouldn’t get too upset with me. I turned around. 

Henry was sitting against the door, hugging his knees. He was sobbing. My heart broke. 

I walked and kneeled in front of him. I wanted to comfort him somehow but I didn’t know if he’d let me. 

“Henry.”

He sniffled and looked up at me. Tears fell down his face. I never liked to see him cry. 

“Henry can you stand up for me, I want to do something.”

He looked at me confused for a second but did as I asked. 

I stood up, walked two steps and looked up at him. “Henry, is it alright if I hug you?”

He was confused but he nodded. I hugged him quickly and buried my head in his waistcoat. I rubbed his lower back gently up and down. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked still confused, his voice raw. 

“You need it, Henry.”

After a few moments, he knelt and hugged me back. He whispered, “Thank you.” 

It was wonderful that I was helpful for once. 

We stayed like that for a while. When he got up, I let go of him and backed up. 

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Oh?”

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. “I’m the one who let the nightmares out.” 

“What? Is that what those things were?”

I nodded. “Those were your greatest and deepest fears.” 

“You let them torture me?! I was living with these….nightmares, as you call them, for entire days! It was very hard for me to even have a conversation with people. Why didn’t you do something earlier about them?!”

I winched. I knew he’d be angry. 

“I just wanted to find a way to get out because I was bored.” I could see that I was really in trouble now. 

“Edward Hyde!”

I made it worse. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would break you. I went too far this time.”

I heard a sigh from Henry. “It’s alright.” He looked sternly at me. “I want you to promise me that it won’t happen again.”

“I promise it won’t happen again.” I meant every word of that. “Those nightmares won’t bother you until you go to sleep. That’s where they belong.” 

“Good.” Henry dried the tears and blew his nose with his handkerchief that he stuffed back into his pants pocket. 

He got himself ready to go back into the party. He opened the door. 

“Have a good night and have fun at that prissy party of yours.”

He looked back at me, laughing, “I will.” 

I reentered the mirror and watched him walk and reenter the ballroom happier because I had helped him.


End file.
